Headache
by shakeahand55
Summary: Someone has a headache and Olivia helps them get rid of it. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I don't own them but I wish I did

AN: This is my first try at a FemSlash Fic, I hope it's alright

"Hey how are you doing?" the person asks on the other end of the phone "I'm fine, how are you?" the person laughed "ok but I have this major headache that I can't seem to get rid of" she could almost hear the person smile. "Think you could come over and help me get rid of it?" Olivia smiled and laughed "I would if I could but Cragen's got us doing paper work that he wants before 9 and I need to still do my DD5 from this case" the person sighed. "Oh well, how about after you finish your last DD5 Detective?" Olivia smiled "of course, when and where and then I'm all yours" she said in a whisper.

"My place, 10 o'clock, and have you eaten?" she shook her head "no" the person sounded happy "alright will don't just come right over" she nodded "ok I've got to go Cragen's coming out, bye love you" she said " love you too" they both hung up the phone. Olivia sighed a happy sigh and her partner looked up at her "who was that?" he asked grinning at her "three guesses and the first two don't count" she said before Cragen walked over to the two of them. "Benson, Stabler who's got the DD5 from your last case" Elliot pointed at her "I do cap" she said.

She picked it up and showed him it was almost done "ok just hand it in before you leave, and you two" he turned to Munch and Fin and started talking to them but Olivia drowned it all out. She had a smile on her face when Elliot looked up at her again "say hi to her for me" Olivia nodded "I will" she said as she got back to writing so she could be out before 9. Elliot had never seen her write so fast in his life 'guess someone's going to get lucky' he laughed, she might of been rushing but her writing was still neat as hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot checked his watch, it was going on 8:30pm and Kathy wanted him home before 10 so they could go out for the night and have some fun. He was finished his paper work and his share of the thing's on Olivia's desk, so he collected it all and made his way to Cragen's office with the thing's he needed to hand in. "Here you go Cap" he handed the pages to him "thank you Elliot" he nooded "night Cap" Cragen nodded back at his Detective "good night" he walked out and back to his desk.

"Hey Liv, you done yet?" she looked up at him "oh, you already go to Cragen?" she asked "yes but you were so busy thinking about your 'date' you didn't notice" she stuck her tong out at him "want a lift?" he asked her "are you sure?" she asked picking up her DD5 and some other files she had laying around. "Yea sure, Kathy just said before 10" she laughed and moved around him and headed to Cragen's office, Munch and Fin were just watching. "Olivia's got a date?" Fin asked "but I through she was going with" Elliot nodded cutting him off "she is, I'm just teasing her" he nodded like he understood.

"Oh will let her know I said hey, when she doesn't come around the Squad Room after court to explain how she won I get worried" Fin said, Elliot laughed "I'll make sure to let Olivia know to tell her" he said. Olivia came out of Cragen's office "you too cap, night" she said as she headed over to them, she picked up keys off her desk "ok I'm done" she said smiling. "You busy tonight?" Munch asked "yes, I am" she said very happy, this must of been the happiest they've seen her in a long time. "Will have fun" he smiled "and say hello to the misses for me" she blushed and grabbed Elliot's arm pulling him out of the room saying "come on" the whole time. Fin and Munch smiled and laughed and they could hear Elliot doing the same. He was being lead out by Olivia who was acting like a excited child, they both got back to finishing there work before they would leave for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot dropped Olivia off at her place, "good night Liv, Fin said to tell you to tell her ' I said hey, when she doesn't come around the Squad Room after court to explain how she won I get worried'" she nodded "thank's El, now go home to your wife and take her to that new place that opened on the edge of the park, it's very nice I hear...and if it's not tell her it's my fault" she said hoping she didn't get Kathy mad at him. "Thank you for thinking about that 'Liv, and you've been reading my mind 'cause I was going to take her there anyway, and yes it is very nice there, you should go" he said, she smiled. "Thank you El, good night" she said to him "you too Liv, night" he said as she shut the door and made her way up to her apartment.

Olivia unlocked the door, went in and then locked it again and took off her shoes and headed to her room to change. She got out a change of cloths and then rushed to the bathroom to have a shower. 20 minutes later she was locking her front door with her car keys in hand and heading out for her car. She got in and then headed to the apartment of her lover for the night, smiling as she drove down the dark New York streets. She didn't know when but she started humming to herself the song 'If Your Not the One' by Daniel Bedingfield, she loved that song. "Oh I can't wait to see you...it's been three day's because we've both been busy" she said aloud as she through of seeing her lover. 10 minutes later she pulled up to a apartment buliding, parked her car and then got out. She locked the doors and then headed towards the front doors to go up to the apartment that held her lover.

She unlocked the door with the key she had been given and made her way up to the 3th floor. She was on the elevator for what felt like forever, before it stopped on her floor. She would of taken the stairs but she was to happy, she would of missed a step and fallen. She got out and walked along the clean hallway to the apartment number 304, knocking on the door the bright, smiling face met her as the door opened.

"Hello Olivia" she kissed her "I'm here to help that headache now Alex" she pushed Alex into her apartment backwards shutting the door with her foot, she blindly locked the door with one hand as she was to busy kissing Alex. "Sorry to stop this wonderful cure for your 'pain' Alex, but what's for dinner, I'm starved" Alex laughed pulling Olivia to the kitchen "I made you some pasta" Alex said as she pushed Olivia into a chair before placing a plate in front of her.

"Spaghetti yum!" Olivia loved that stuff and Alex knew it "thank you" Olivia said as Alex sat down with a plate of it herself "do you want a drink?" Olivia asked about to get up for one. "Sit, I'll get it" Alex got two glasses and a cool bottle of white wine from the fridge, placing it all on the table. "Would you like to do the honnors?" Olivia took the bottle and opened it, handing it back to Alex who filled both glasses. Alex sat down again after handing Olivia her glass, then they both started to eat and drink and they started to play footies under the table.

After they both finished dinner and 3 glasses of the wine they put the dishes in the sink and before Olivia could say one word Alex had herback on the wall with hermouth pushing on Olivia's, running her tong along Olivia's lips, asking for entry. Olivia wrapped her arm's around Alex's waist and opening her mouth to Alex, moaning into her. Alex pulled away licking her lips "white wine and Olivia, tastey" Olivia pulled Alex to her kissing her and running her hand's through her golden hair "oh god I love you Alex Cabot" she said pulling back to look into her blue eyes.

"And I love you to Olivia Benson" Alex ran her hand gently along Olivia's check "how was today?" she asked Olivia "fine, and you don't know how bad I wanted to come right over here after you called" she said. "Oh I bet I can imange" Alex said "I come looking for you and your out with Elliot looking for someone or something, it hurts just as much sweetheart" Alex said to Olivia. "And you smell very clean detective, did you have a shower?" Alex asked grinning "yea, I wanted to smell all nice for you" Olivia said leaning up to the wall and wrapping her arm's around Alex.

"How throughfull" Alex said grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her along to her bedroom "I still have a bunch of your clothes" Alex said to remind Olivia "oh ya, and if your looking for your red lacey bra and your dark blue skirt it's still at my place, I'm bringing it tomorrow" Olivia said. "No never mind that stuff, I'll just drop more stuff off so I can have a matching set of clothes to wear when I stay over" Alex said, Olivia nodded "ok" she said alright with that idea. "Now how about I see if I can't fix that headache of yours?" Olivia asked grinning as she shut Alex's bedroom door and pushed Alex onto her bed, kissing her wildy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Elliot, Munch and Fin walked into the Squad Room to see Olivia sitting at her desk going over some paper work with a coffee in hand. "Morning Liv" Elliot said "yea, morning Olivia" both Fin and Munch said, she looked up and smiled "morning guy's" she got back to work as the three started their work. Around lunch they all got up for lunch as it was another slow day of paper work "you wanna go for some lunch Liv?" she shook her head "no, you guy's go I'm not hungry" Elliot nodded. "Alright but I'll pick you up a salad anyway" she nodded her thanks and watched them go.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew off by heart, the dreamy voice picked up "ADA Cabot speaking" Olivia smiled "I've got a major headache that I can't seem to get rid of, are you busy tonight to help me try and get rid of it?" she asked grinning as she heard Alex moan and get excited.

"10 o'clock, your place...or 7 o'clock at your place for a dinner break, what ever come's first" Alex said before hanging up on Olivia. Olivia smiled and laughed before getting up and going to Cragen's office "Cap do you think I could take a break around 7 and have dinner with Alex?" she asked smiling.


End file.
